


Driving Home For Christmas

by Humansunshine



Series: WLW Fic Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Banter, College, Driving, Exploring Sexuality, F/F, Pre-Canon, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humansunshine/pseuds/Humansunshine
Summary: Ollie puts out an ad for someone to carpool with on her way home for Christmas. Sam offers her car.





	Driving Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> For team blue of the Shadowhunters wlw fic bingo, the 'meet cute' square. Hope you like it!

Ollie checked her bag for the third time, making sure that she’d packed her pepper spray. Sure enough, it was still there, as it had been the other two times she’d checked. Still, she couldn’t shake the nerves as she sat on the bench waiting for her car-pooling partner, Sam. It hadn’t felt polite to ask if Sam was short for Samuel or Samantha, but now she wished that she had. Now she thought about it, Sam was probably wondering the same thing about her. Oliver or Olivia. 

The idea made her feel a little better. 

It would be awkward if Sam really was a guy, though. They had a long journey ahead of them; Chicago was 12 hours away, and Ollie did not like the idea of trying to make conversation with a man for an entire day’s worth of driving.

“Hey! You Ollie?” Someone called from across the street, and Ollie looked up, relief flooding through her. 

“Yeah, I am!” She smiled, glad to see that Sam was, presumably, short for Samantha. She heaved her bad onto her shoulder and crossed the street. The trunk popped open and Ollie shoved her bag in next to Sam’s. “Hey, it’s nice to meet you.” She said as she slid into the passenger seat. 

“Nice to meet you too. I gotta be honest, I was worried you were gonna be a dude.” Sam told her, and Ollie laughed.

“I was thinking the exact same thing.” 

Sam grinned. “We’re already on the same wavelength, that’s promising.” 

“Very,” Ollie agreed, putting on her seatbelt. “Shall we?” 

“Yeah, you sure you haven’t forgotten anything?” Sam checked, putting the car in drive and pulling off. 

“I’m sure,” Ollie assured her, “I checked my bag three times.”

“Cool, cool, cool, wouldn’t wanna get halfway there and found out you forgot your purse.” 

“Oh, I have the gas money,” Ollie remembered, twisting in her seat like she could reach into the trunk. 

Sam laughed. “Don’t worry, just relax. You can give it to me when we actually stop for gas.” 

“Alright, sorry.” 

“No need to be sorry,” Sam assured her.

“So… What’s your major?” Ollie asked. She’d always been good at small talk, so she pushed past the slightly flustered feeling brought on by Sam’s easy-going confidence. 

“Public relations,” Sam answered, “lots of corporate bullshit, but if you can stomach it the job prospects are pretty good. How about you?”

“Sociology, but I’m switching to criminology next semester.” 

“Oh? How come?” 

Ollie shrugged. “I want to be a cop. The academy said that criminology was a better major than sociology.” 

“That makes sense,” Sam agreed. “Have you always wanted to be a cop?” 

“Kinda,” Ollie squirmed a little. “My Dad was killed, and for a while they didn’t know who was responsible. A team of detectives figured out that it was his brother. And ever since then, I don’t know, I’ve felt like being a detective is what I’m meant to do.”

“I’m sorry that you lost your father that way,” Sam said softly, “that must’ve been really hard.” 

Ollie looked out the window, biting the inside of her cheek. “Yeah… It was. But it was a long time ago. It’s all good.” 

“It’s very admirable that you want to help families like yours find justice.” 

Ollie smiled slightly, looking at Sam for a moment. “Thanks.”

Sam glanced over to meet her eyes briefly, before looking back at the road. “See now I feel like an asshole for choosing a major by googling what the easiest careers to access are.” 

Ollie laughed. “Nothing wrong with thinking about the future.”

The two women were quiet for a moment. The silence was comfortable; they could each feel the contentment of the other. Both were relieved and happy that they’d been lucky enough to get such a friendly travel buddy. After a while, though, Ollie’s curiosity got the better of her. 

“So, uh, how come you’re going home for Christmas alone? Is your boyfriend busy, or…?” 

“I just broke up with someone.” Sam answered, “it wasn’t serious or anything, I’m fine. I just think that right now I want to… Explore, I guess."

“Explore in what way?” Ollie asked, a little spark of hope lighting up inside her at the fact that Sam hadn’t referred to a gender. 

Sam chuckled, her hands adjusting on the steering wheel. “Well, I’m pretty sure I’m bisexual, or gay, I don’t know. But I think I need to figure it out.” When Ollie didn’t answer, Sam glanced over. “I hope that doesn’t make this weird.” 

“No!” Ollie insisted, “no, definitely not. I’m just… You know, I’m gay. Well, a lesbian. You know. Into girls.”

“Really?” Sam smiled, her tongue between her teeth as her head shook a little. “What are the odds of that, huh?” 

“Must be fate,” Ollie was half-joking, but Sam laughed anyway. 

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Anything,” Ollie promised, “shoot.”

“I’m sorry if this is way too personal, but… Did you always know? Like, without a doubt?”

“Nah, of course not,” Ollie told her, “I didn’t know what the hell was going on with me in high school. I was always kinda weird, I think, and I felt sort of disconnected from the close friendships that the other girls in my class had. I just felt awkward around them, shy. But I didn’t have that problem with guys, I could make friends with guys no problem. It was confusing. But then one of my guy friends tried to kiss me, and I was like, disgusted on a molecular level.” She smiled at the memory, glad that Tom, her friend, had been understanding about it even though it probably broke his heart. “And not long after that a girl in my class kissed me on the cheek as a dare, and I went so red…”

“That’s cute.” Sam cooed. 

“After that I pretty much knew, though it took me a little while longer to tell anybody.” 

Sam hummed, her eyes on the road. “I’ve kissed guys, and it’s been okay. Like, I’m not disgusted by them or whatever, it’s just sort of… Whatever.”

“Have you ever kissed a girl?” Ollie asked.

“Not yet,” Sam admitted, her cheeks going a little pink. “That’s one of the reasons why I broke up with that guy. I almost cheated on him with a girl in the club while I was drunk, and I was so curious. I wanted to kiss her so badly.”

“It’s cool that you broke up with him instead of just making out with that girl. I’ve known a fair few bicurious girls who make out with you when they’re drunk and act like it doesn’t count.” 

“It was the right thing to do,” she shrugged. “Now I’m free to kiss any girl I want.” 

“That’s exciting.” 

“Yeah,” Sam mused, “I guess it is. I don’t know that any girls are gonna find me attractive, though.” 

“They will,” Ollie assured her, perhaps a little too quickly.

Sam smirked. “You sure about that?” 

“I would know.” 

“So you’d kiss me?” Sam pressed.

Ollie squirmed a little. “If you wanted me to.” 

“Hmmm… I’ll keep that in mind when we stop to get gas.” Sam hummed, and Ollie huffed out a laugh. 

“You can kiss me whenever you want, Sam.” Ollie admitted, glancing over at the other woman. 

Sam smiled, her eyes flicking over to Ollie and then back at the road. “Then I guess I’d better pull over, because whenever I want is right now.”


End file.
